


(come to me) yeah i like it when we cuddle

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: GOOD DAY (Korea Band), cignature
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Beta Read, canon AU, idk what else to tag this, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: between sleeping and cuddling her girlfriend as she played games, jiwon would always pick the latter.
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Jeewon/Hwang Jiwon | Sunn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	(come to me) yeah i like it when we cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> you thought that i wouldn't remain my title as the only good day stan writer just because they officially disbanded and half of the lineup +2 redebuted as cignature? hah. HAH. you thought wrong  
> for new stans, hwang jiwon is 00z but early born so she used to call 99z liners informally. after cignature and seline joining the line up (seline is 00z a couple of months younger than sunn) she seems to be calling all 99z by unnie now. this is mentioned in this fic so, heads up in case you get confused! also, since both are jiwon they have the nicknames 'kimji' and 'hwangji', which is also used here. oh and i'm still tagging my cignature works focusing on members apart from semi/seline with good day because they're still real in my heart. as the ONLY writer of this fandom i think i have the freedom to do what i want.  
> happy birthday hwang sunn, cignature soty, c9 fucking choke :) and yes, title's from the furry txt song. idk if somehow Fits. anyway, sorry that i sound so angryadfsafjashfjasdf and enjoy this!!

the blonde girl sighed, dropping her cheek onto the other girl's shoulder, one of her arms wrapped by hers. jiwon's younger girlfriend was currently playing games, despite being way past one am. she'd be lying if she didn't want to pull sunn back to her bed, they would soon debut and for that, they needed to rest a lot. still, she also really liked these little moments they had together, even if they were silently sitting beside each other, eyes on the screen.

it still felt special and intimate.

"kimji-yah, if you're tired you should rest."

"it's unnie for you now, hwangji", she reminded the younger. "and i'm fine, don't worry."

"there are no cameras around", her girlfriend winked at her direction. "and it feels weird to call you unnie after so long. besides, you like me calling you kimji."

"i really do", she admitted quietly, yawning afterwards. that wasn't left unnoticed by the other, who gave her a side look with one brow furrowed. "don't look at me like that, i'm not that tired."

"but you are."

"i'm still fine", she whined with a pout, hugging hwang jiwon's arm tighter. "besides, you're here."

"cheesy", her girlfriend rolled her eyes but she was smiling at that. "you can't ruin your sleep routine just to stay here with me."

"it's a bit too late to say that", she said with a shrug, smiling triumphantly once the other had no choice but to agree.

the two of them fell into a comfortable silence again, with the younger of the two pressing on the buttons on the controller as she stared at the television, completely focused. the blond girl stared at her profile with a fond grin. she was really pretty, but she managed to be way more attractive once she was focused. be it games, during practice, when she's on stage or even a small task. hwang jiwon was always so focused and passionate about everything and it was very captivating to witness it.

and she was _her_ girlfriend? sometimes it was unbelievable. she's been really lucky.

"are you still awake?", hwangji asked after a while, tilting her head to the older.

she gave the other a small nod. "but barely. i almost felt asleep now."

"oh, sorry for stopping you then."

"it's okay. i rather being awake so i can cuddle you more."

that made sunn laugh, and in the following moments, the screen in front of them went off, letting the entire room fall into darkness. there was no light on, to not bother the remaining girls, so now that the television was no longer on they could barely see each other. "let's sleep, kimji-yah."

"what? but your game--"

"i can play more tomorrow", she could imagine the younger shrugging as she got up, pulling jiwon lightly. "and you seem really tired."

"but you aren't. it's fine, you can keep playing."

"jiwon-unnie", she said in a low tone, making the other stop pretesting. "i care for you as much as you care for me, and if you're tired, you should rest. i've played enough for a day, okay? let's sleep."

"...fine", she said defeated, holding the other's hands as she guided them towards the bedroom. "but then you have to cuddle me to sleep too."

sunn snorted lightly. "bold of you to assume that wasn't already on my plans."

jiwon giggled at that. "what a sweetheard. i love you."

"i love you too. now off to bed you go", she said, moving her hand towards the mattress, watching as her girlfriend laid on it so she could join beside her, big spooning the blond.

"we'll do well this time, won't we?", the older said suddenly, her voice on a quiet tone. 

the sudden question took sunn off guard, but she still smiled and played with the other's hair. "of course we will. and you'll make everyone whipped over your cuteness once again."

" _please_ ", she replied embarrassedly but she was smiling at that. "i'm sure they'll love you too."

"they will love all of us, okay? now no overthinking, let's sleep. we have practice tomorrow."

jiwon nodded at that, resting her hands over the arm that the other wrapped her with. and like that, she allowed herself to close her eyes and end the day like this, on the arms of the one she likes the most, hoping for the day where she can stand on stage with her again to arrive soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [cignature stans and hwang sunn luhvrs follow me](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)


End file.
